Good Girl
by Mrs.Abby.Jenner
Summary: Quinn Fabray knew what Finn Hudson could do. She knew how he could make you feel amazing one second, and then next, he makes you feel like dirt. So she's going to get Rachel far away from him, and hopefully into someone else's arms. Song by Carrie Underwood. Faberry friendship. Puckleberry with a hint of Fabrevans. Finn bashing!


Good Girl

*Song by Carrie Underwood*  
*Act like Quinn's accident didn't even happen. She's fine in this story*  
*Quinn's POV*

Okay, I get it. I really do. You all think I want Finn back or something. But let me just tell you that you are so terribly wrong. I wouldn't take him back even if we were the last 2 people on earth and we had to repopulate. He's a douche.

I know what he can do. I know what he has done. And I know what he _will _do. Trust me, been there done that. I got away from Finn, but I'm worried that Rachel will be stuck in his grasp forever, mesmerized by his love.

I know, I know. I should hate her from taking Finn from me, but I'm actually grateful she did, though she has to pay for it by having that jerk as a boyfriend. But, I'm going to help her. I have to help her. Or else nothing will ever happen with her life. No New York, no Broadway, no happy marriage…

Besides I know someone who loves her more than Finn ever could…no you sick people, it's not me, I don't roll that way, it's Puck. I think he's been in love with her since they dated for like a week when I was pregnant in sophomore year. All I know about that relationship is that _she _broke it off.

So I had planned on tell her that she really shouldn't marry Hudson. But then I realized why say it when I can sing it? Carrie Underwood's new single fits this situation perfectly, and besides, this is like Rachel's language, if she doesn't take this as a hint, then she'll never be able to be helped.

So, one day in Glee Club, Mr. Schue asked us if we had any songs. Rachel's had shot up before I could even think about the question. She was probably going to sing some sappy ballad to Finn, which I should put a stop to with my song, right?

Nope, I' going to wait…let her have one last romantic song to Finn.

So, she skipped to the middle of the room and started her song. I winced as I heard the band started to play. She was singing Carrie Underwood's Quitter. God, now people are going to think I planned this to go along with hers…

Screw it, everyone but Finn and Rachel agree with what I'm thinking so they won't even care.

By the time Rachel's song is over, she's grinning at Finn and I'm glaring at him, so is Puck. Mike and Tina are cuddling in the back. Sam and Mercedes are looking at each other, which makes me feel tears come to my eyes. Kurt was rolling his eyes and Blaine, who was sitting next to him, was patting his hand sympathetically, even though you could see the annoyance written on his own face. And Finn's sitting there with that stupid expression on his face. Gross.

"Good job, Rachel. So now, does anyone have a different song? Preferably not a love song" Okay, so Mr. Schuester was getting tired of this as well…

I raised my hand "Don't worry, it's not a love song…more of a warning"

Mr. Schue smiled and nodded "Okay, Quinn, come on up"

I walk up to the center of the room and turn toward the rest of the club. "This song is like I said a warning to a friend. I just want her to know that he shouldn't be trusted" Rachel raised an eyebrow, Finn still had that dumb expression, and the rest of the Glee Club got it. I nodded toward the band and started singing at the right time.

_Hey good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about  
You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you crying  
With your heart in the dirt  
His lips are dropping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your lovin'  
Go and throw away the key  
Hey good girl  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time till you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go_  
_You better listen to me he's low, low, low_

By now, Brittany and Santana were standing behind me and singing back up for me. Kurt had a smirk on his face and Rachel's eyes were as wide as they could go. And of course, Finn was still confused.

So I decided to make it a little easier for the poor boy. I walked up behind Rachel's chair and placed both of my hands on the chair, singing in her ear.

_Hey good girl  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding and a hand you can hold  
Just like you should, girl,  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love  
But he's really good at lying girl,_

Finn figured it out, I'm guessing because his expression changed from one of confusion to one of anger. Ha! Serves him right.

I walk over near Puck and he grins at me. He knows that I'm trying to help him, and he appreciates it. I can see it in his eyes.

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
Cause when he says forever  
Well it don't mean much  
Hey good girl  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time till you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, he's low_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

By now Rachel wasn't even looking at me. She looked at her hands that were folded neatly into her lap. Finn was glaring at me and I rolled my eyes and continued

_He's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah..._

This line must have hit home for her because she looked up and her eyes were filling with tears. It makes since, she knows that I've been in her position.

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time till you find_  
_He's no good, he's no good_  
_Won't you open up your eyes?_  
_It's just a matter of time till you find_  
_He's no good, girl_  
_No good for you_  
_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

Everyone clapped, except for Finn. Yes, even Rachel clapped. Finn looked at her in shock and I smirk.

Soon Glee Club was over and Mr. Schue dismissed us. I gathered my stuff and I as I turn toward the door, I see Rachel waiting for me. I force a smile as I walk over to her, not knowing if she'll be mad or not.

But I know she's not when she hugs me tightly and whispers in my ear "I should've listened to you"

"Rachel, Finn's not the only boy out there for you, you need to remember that"

"Nobody else shows me any interest in me though. I'm not like you Quinn, I'm not beautiful" Rachel pulls away and looks at the ground.

"That's what you think." I smile and place a hand on her shoulder. "You're beautiful, Rachel, sure, I've told you differently before…but I really mean it."

"I know that Finn's no good for me, I'm just afraid I'll end up alone for the rest of my life"

"So you'd rather have a miserable life than to be lonely?"

"Yes, I'd rather have Finn love me, even if I don't love him" Rachel had tears in her eyes "I can't be that girl that is single out of all her friends"

"Hey, Rach, I promise you won't be single all of your life. Because I know one guy who loves you more than you know"

"If you ruin this conversation by saying it's Finn, I'm walking out that door" Rachel states firmly and I laugh.

"No, it's not Finn. It's Puck" Her eyes go wide "He's going to kill me for telling you, but who cares?"

"Noah?"

I nod and smile softly "He may seem rough around the edges, but he really is sweet."

"I know he is…but-"

"But what?"

"I don't want to create conflict between Finn and Noah again."

"Relax, Rachel, they haven't been friends since Puck got me pregnant. No matter how much say 'They're still best friends" it's not true. They barely talk."

"But-"

"Go for it, Rach. You'll be so much happier"

"I don't know…" She trailed off

"Finn's a jerk, he's only using you to have someone worship the ground he walks on. Puck actually cares about you. He told me that he didn't want you guys to break up in sophomore year. He just went along with it"

"Really?" Her eyes lit up

"Yes" I smile "Plus, Puckleberry is a better couple name than Finchel, don't ya think?"

She grins and hugs me again "Thank you Quinn"

"No problem, Rach" She pulls away "Now, go get your man!" Rachel nods and starts walking toward the choir room door.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"You have really good advice, maybe you should listen to it" She smirked

"What?"

"You were the happiest when you were with Sam. Fight for him"

"But he loves Mercedes"

"No, he doesn't. I see the way he looks at you now and again. He never looks at Mercedes with that much love." Rachel smiles "He still loves you."

"No, he doesn't"

"Hey, I'm trying to help you. I think it's time we're both happy" Rachel smiles and then walks out of the room.

Hmm….maybe she's right.

/

5 years later.

It's been 5 years since I sang that song to Rachel. It's been 5 years since she dumped Finn's ass. It's been 5 years since she got back together with Puck. It's been 5 years since we became the best of friends. It's been 5 years since I took Rachel's advice and talked to Sam. It's also been 5 years since Sam and I got back together.

So, here I sit, in a bridesmaids dress on Rachel's wedding day. We're are currently in her little dressing room and I'm sitting down, admiring how amazing she looks in her dress with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt.

A lot has happened in 5 years. Rachel, Puck, Kurt, and Blaine all moved to New York. I stayed in Lima since Sam's a year younger and I didn't want to be away from him. Tina and Mike got married. Kurt and Blaine were engaged. And Santana and Brittany had moved in together.

I was worried about telling Sam I loved him because of Mercedes, but luckily everything worked out fine, because while going to college in California, she met up with Matt Rutherford, the football player from sophomore year. And there were no hard feelings.

And just last week, Sam had proposed. It hadn't been fancy, but it was perfect. We were sitting on our couch. I was wearing a pair of my old sweatpants and a t-shirt of Sam's and he was wearing sweatpants and an old McKinley shirt. I had put in Avatar, which was his all time favorite movie, and he said something to me in Na'vi and I asked him what it meant and he said "It means, 'Will you marry me?" I had looked at him in shock and then smiled as he pulled out a ring. I, of course, accepted it and agreed to marry him.

"Rachel, you look stunning" Kurt reassured her as she started looking at herself in the mirror. There was doubt and sadness in her features and I just prayed she didn't have cold feet.

"It's not that"

"Rach…are you getting cold feet?" I asked softly and her head snapped up.

"No! Of course not!" She exclaimed and then her voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm just afraid Noah is…"

"Oh, Rach" I said softly as I walked up to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. "There's no way that Puck is having any doubts about this marriage. That boy has been crazy about you since sophomore year"

"Sure, but what if he isn't ready for commitment?" She pulled away and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Then he would've left you years ago" Kurt said from the couch. "Rachel, he proposed to you, I'm pretty sure that means he's ready for commitment"

"But he could've changed his mind…" Rachel frowned

"Berry, this is your wedding day, you should be happy" Santana commented

"I know, Santana, but it's just…I'm so scared" Rachel let out a sob and my eyes widened and I pulled her into another hug. There was a knock on the door and Tina pulled herself off of the couch to go and open it. I didn't see who it was because I held Rachel as she cried on my shoulder.

"Wow, Rachel, you look beautiful" I looked up and smiled softly at Sam who looked adorable in his tux. Rachel sniffled and then pulled away. She forced a smile and muttered a thanks. "Why are you crying?" He then attempted to make a joke. "You're still going through with this right?" Rachel let out another sob and she launched into my arms. I shot Sam a glare and he raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going on.

"Rachel, sweetie, you're going to mess up your make-up" I said softly

"What does it matter?" I gave Kurt a look and he quickly stood up. He grabbed her and then hugged her so she wasn't attached to me anymore. I quickly walk over to Sam and pull him into a corner of the room.

"What's wrong with Rachel? Is she getting cold feet?"

"No, but she'd worried Puck is…"

Sam snorted "Seriously?" I slapped his arm and he glared "Hey! I didn't mean it in a mean way! I laughed because Puck's afraid she's going to leave him at the altar"

"Really?"

"Yes, so he sent me in here to check"

"Those two have low self esteem"

"Which is weird, because they talked themselves up a lot in high school" I giggled and then glance over at Rachel, who is sitting by the vanity, having Kurt fix her makeup.

"Okay, I'll tell Rachel that Puck is not having any doubts..." I started

"And I'll tell Puck that she will meet him at the altar" Sam finished with a smile

I smiled and kissed his cheek "See you soon"

/

2 hours later, Sam and I were dancing around at the reception. I looked over at Puck and Rachel and smiled "She looks a lot better than a couple hours ago" Sam looked over and smiled when Puck leaned down to kiss Rachel.

"He does too…thank God" I giggled and leaned into to kiss him when I suddenly felt a tug on my arm. I pulled back reluctantly and saw Rachel and Puck standing there. Rachel was grinning at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I just requested one of my favorite songs"

"Okay…?" I was confused until I heard an upset song flow through the speakers. I laughed "Seriously? This is one of your favorite songs?"

"Of course!" She pulled me away from Sam and started dancing. "This song made me realize that I had feelings for Noah and that I should kick Finn to the curb" I laughed again as we danced around to 'Good Girl"

We made fools of ourselves, but we really didn't care. We were both singing along, and I kept flashing back to the day I sang this in the choir room, and how much Rachel and I changed each other's life.

I hugged her as the song drew to a close. I then whispered into her ear some modified lyrics.

"He's so good, girl, so good for you. You better not be getting on your goodbye shoes" I pull back and she smiles. I smile back and then she lets some tears slip down her face.

"Thank you so much, Quinn"

"No, thank you, Rachel" I smiled at my best friend that I used to torture.

I'm so glad I decided to sing that song to her that day. It got her out of Finn's arms and into Puck's. And it got me away from the arms of loneliness and back into Sam's.


End file.
